Wild ARMs: The Actual Story
by Yume Lynne-Chan
Summary: (WA1) A fic that has the entire first game in story form. SPOILER WARNING NOW: if you haven't completed the game, don't read this.
1. Prolouge

Wild ARMs

Prolouge

I don't own, in any way, Wild ARMs or any of the characters. Or do I...? No, I don't.

I do, however, own the "Greatest Fan Ever" badge!(j/k) Read on.

A/N: This chapter is the basic info about the gang, because it plays a major part in the actual story.

* * *

Rudy Roughnight. 15. Amber eyes and messy blue hair. He was growing up in a quiet village named Surf Village 'orphaned.' He was a friendly kid who did menial work for the town and was the only one who was able to use the sacred ARMs. A little kid, Tony, was his buddy who had an ill father. One day, however, the villagers told him to visit the mayor. When he arrived, however, it turned out that Tony had gone into Berry Cave, where no one allowed because of the beasts that roamed there. Determined to save him, Rudy set off to the cave. 

Battling his way through the cave's monsters, he found Tony..... and the Holy Berries, the only thing able to cure his father. When Tony and Rudy were leaving the cave, a huge beast appeared before them. The only way to defeat it was with the use of his ARM. After destroying it, the villagers lost all faith in the boy, knowing of the dangers of the Arms. They shunned him from the village and all Dream Chasers that came though there. As Rudy set off, he knew one word that rang through his heart for the first true time in his entire life.

Loneliness.

Cecelia Lynne Adelhyde. 17. Blue eyes and blonde hair. Studying magick at Curan Abbey since she was 7, she was the princess of the great kingdom Adelhyde, or "Land of Light." A voice came to her in a dream. "Innocent One, Innocent One," it whispered over and over. She did Angie a favor by using the "Tear Drop Crystal" (a magic crystal shaped like a tear that was in contact with the Guardians) on the Guardian Stone. By doing this and getting a reaction, Angie gave her the Pocket Watch with could reverse time a bit.

When she used that on the spilled books in the library, one light blue book remained. As she neared it, the same voice from her dream returned. "Find The Sealed Library..." was it's message. Asking the nuns and everyone that she could find in the abbey, almost no one knew anything.

Frustrated, Cecelia did everything in her power to enter the Sealed Library. And she did. After finding her way through it, she found one book that would not open because of magick. De Le Metallica. The voice returned when she touched the book and it became a horrid beast. She defeated it because of her know-how with magick, and then Stoldark, the Water Guardian, appeared before her. She then knew what she had to do.

Save Filgaia.

Jack Van Burace. 27. Dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. A treasure hunter who is searching for The Ultimate Power, a legend that he searches for with his companion Hanpan, a blue Wind Mouse. He was once a Fenril Knight in Artica with the woman that he loved, Elmina. But when the Metal Demons came, he escaped without her, but by her orders. Now he searches for one thing.

The Truth.


	2. Chapter One We Begin

Wild ARMs: The Actual Story

Chapter One: We Begin

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Wild ARMs. They belong to all rightful owners. Ya happy now?

A/N: All italics are dreams.

* * *

A blue-haired young man with his hands in his pockets and his head down walked through the busting town of Adelhyde. 'Something's calling me to this place,' he thought in his mind. 'But what is it? I don't understand.' He thought, his amber eyes riddled with questions. He went over to the inn and checked in. "Maybe a good night's sleep will tell me," he muttered. 

_"Get out of here!" a man cried as the crowd threw stones at Rudy. Everyone except a little boy which goes by the name of Tony were kicking the boy out. "Sorry, Rudy. It's my fault." Tony whispered as Rudy ran._

He awoke with a start, sweat going down his forehead. "Just a dream," he uttered as he took the blankets off of him. He went over to the window and stared at the two Filgaia moons, his eyes glittering slightly. "I have a purpose to be here ... but I must know what," he said. He looked over and saw the tossing-and-turning figure on another bed. He chuckled, then went back to staring to the sky until he nodded off at the windowsill.

* * *

A blonde-haired woman walked through Adelhyde with a broad smile on her face. Because she wasn't watching where she as going, she knocked right into someone. "Oh, please forgive me!" she cried as she helped the man up. "That's all right ... hey, you remind me of someone!" he said. Cecelia's cheeks flushed pink and her hair stood on end on the back of her neck. "You remind me of the princess ... but she was just a young child when she left us. Isn't that silly?" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. She exhaled deeply and giggled. 'At least he didn't say I WAS the princess,' she thought. 

After the man walked away, she walked to the palace and stared up to its beauty. Inhaling, she ran in and almost knocked right into the palace doors. She straightened her dress and flattened her hair and walked in. As she reached the throne, she bowed graciously. "Good evening, my king," she said and she rose to her feet. "Good evening," Kind Adelhyde responded. "Come closer," he said, beckoning her closer. She neared him and he held her chin up with his hand. "You remind me of my daughter," he said gently. 'Whoever said I wasn't?" she asked playfully.

"Cecelia?!" he cried. She smiled and nodded, giving him a hug. "Why, I haven't seen you since you were just a child! You look so much like your mother now," he said. "No one knows I'm back," she whispered. "I'm trying to stay incognito until the Festival. Act casual, because I don't want everyone to be making a fuss that 'The Princess Has Returned.'" He smiled at her and nodded. "You should go and stay at the inn, so no one suspects you," he said. She nodded, bowed, and walked off.

As she checked into the inn, a voice came back into her head. 'Watch for the holder and rouge, for they are your key,' it said. "The 'holder and rouge'? What does that mean?" she asked herself as she went upstairs and claimed a bed. Yawning as she saw the sun's light come down the window, she drifted off.

_Cecelia was sitting in a dark room. She looked up, her blue eyes showing that she was completely confused. 'Innocent One....' Stoldark's voice called. A small blue light broke through the darkness and formed into a gentle shape of a turtle. "Cecelia.... Princess of the Land of Light ... befriend the rouge and the ARMs holder and save our power..." it called. "I don't understand!" Cecelia cried. As the shadow began to fade, she cried out Stoldark until everything went dark._

She awoke with a start, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. She froze when she sensed another presence. Her cerulean eyes shifted over to the side of her face and saw the young boy staring at the heavens. She felt a gentle blush creep on her cheeks, but she shook her head to rid herself of it. 'My heart is telling me to say something. Why can't I?' she wondered. She watched as Rudy fell asleep and sleep overtook her as well. Her head hit the pillow and her long, beautiful, blonde hair strewed itself all around her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Jack wasn't in this chapter, I just had no place to put him! Gomen nasai, minna-san. Anyways, I swear he'll be in the next one, and in the next chappie they'll join up and go to see Lolitha!  
_-Yume Lynne_


End file.
